One Determined Lady
by Defiant Vixen
Summary: Amberlyn can’t stand Hilary; she’s bossy and constantly getting in between her and Kai! She decides to do everyone a favour, by beating the crap out of her. Hilary is stupid and meaningless; Kai will praise Amberlyn for pointing that out, right? :Ant-OC:
1. Chapter 1

**One Determined Lady**

**Summary:** Amberlyn can't stand Hilary; she's bossy and constantly getting in between her and Kai! She decides to do everyone a favour, by beating the crap out of her. Hilary is stupid and meaningless; Kai will praise Amberlyn for pointing that out, right?

**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Beyblade or any character associated. I do own Amberlyn "Amber" Balkov. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not on based one anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

And I would like to apologize to my faithful readers if anyone so happened to have a name that I use for my Mary-Sues. Live with the knowledge that this Sue is NOT based on you and I know you would kick her ass if you should ever meet ^^

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl in this story. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. Quite a bit of swearing on the OCs behalf, but that's what makes her _special_.

**Gripe for the Day:** Ah, poor Hilary, she often cops the brunt of Suethor hating. She gets in the way of Mary Sue and Kai, you see. So she totally has to be a bitch! …Let me tell you one thing, you Suethors out there who accidentally stumbled onto this fic thinking it would be anti-KaiHil, I may not be a KaiHil fan, but Hilary is a much better character than your shitty OCs you constantly pair with Kai. If I see one more fic that is a KaiOC fic with Hilary bashing, I will go mental. I can't even begin to count the number of Mary Sue fics that has Hilary bashing of some kind. Kai and the others would not stand idly by while the Sue insults Hilary left, right and centre, get over yourselves!

Whew, I really needed to get that off my chest ^^ Thanks for listening!

**AN:** Yeah, I couldn't help myself. Just a quick story, three or four chapters long, most likely. In this chapter, you will be introduced to the lovely and likable OC that is cold and ruthless. You'll learn of her past, be in awe of her cold attitude, sympathize with her tragic past, and most important, fall in love with how utterly cool she is!

...I didn't make anyone throw up, did I?

Now, let's play a game called 'Counting the Clichés' which Elemental Gypsy so lovingly called it. Care to join me? I'll give a cookie to whoever picks them all ^^ If you don't get sick first…

Comments and suggestions are always highly regarded. Do let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Pathetic," a young woman growled as her black blade with a stunning silver bitchip effortlessly knocked away a weakly spinning purple blade, forcing it to crash into a tree and to shatter into a hundred different pieces from her incredible power that she only released a mere hint of. "Is that all you can do?"

A small girl with blonde hair pulled in two large pigtails sniffled as tears poured from her light brown eyes. "I'm sorry Amberlyn," she said, her sobs hitching in her throat.

The young woman known as Amberlyn immediately narrowed her eyes and glared at the young girl who had to be no older than ten or eleven. "What did you call me?"

The young girl immediately winced and duck her head as she whimpered. "I mean, Miss Amberlyn."

"Get the fuck out of my sight, brat," Amberlyn said coolly as she recalled her blade, snatching it out of the air with a quick swipe of her hand and dramatically turned around to walk away. "And don't come back until you grow a backbone."

Kids these days didn't even know how to blade properly anymore.

"Damn brats," Amberlyn 'Amber' Balkov grumbled as she stepped onto the busy city streets of Beycity.

She was wearing a silver tank top with a golden phoenix winding up the side that came to a rest just above her navel, black pants that clung to her long legs like a second skin with a gold chain around the waist as a belt. On her feet she had large and heavy silver and black boots that her jeans were tucked into and that came up to her knees, large buckles as decoration. Silver fingerless gloves with black lining sat on her slender pale hands.

Her eyes were an icy blue, piecing and cold just like her heart; thick black lashes surrounded the expressive orbs. Four black triangles marred her porcelain face, markings she received as punishment for her rebellious behaviour from her ruthless and abusive father when she was in the Japanese sub-section of the Abbey.

You see, her father is actually Boris' older brother, so that makes the ruthless and egotistical Boris her uncle!

And yet, just because she was related to Boris, didn't mean she got any special treatment. No, what she received was something far worse than anyone else had received; her inner power was just too great and she had too much potential to even share lodging with her weaker comrades.

She was locked away in an underground lab where her own father experimented on her day and night. The pain was terrible, but she refused to cry. Instead, she would merely glare at him and brush off his insults and beatings like they were nothing. After that, her father begin to fear her strength and she managed to break out and run away, living off the streets ever since.

Lifting a hand, she casually flicked a strand of blood red, almost black hair over her shoulder and adjusted a pair of black sunglasses that sat on the top of her head, sitting just before her fringe of dark black tresses, as dark as her soul. Her hair easily reached her knees, and flared out a little, giving it a full bodied look.

Knowing all too well that she had eyes on her, Amberlyn frowned in annoyance when she glanced around, her eyes narrowing into a glare that was most fearsome, piercing right into their souls. She knew that the guys around here only wanted her body while the girls were insanely jealous of her. She had a figure to die for, and the best part was, it's completely natural. Her breasts were large and perky, her stomach flat and toned, her hips round and sexy; she had been told many a time that she had the figure of a Goddess.

And a presence of a Goddess, as well. She could easy gain the attention of everyone on the room by simply walking in. She was highly regarded by those around her, even those who she didn't know or never seen before looked upon her in awe. On the streets she was feared, in the minds of brainless fanboys she was the goddess of lust but in the eyes of her father and uncle, she was a force to be reckon with.

However, she loathed being the centre of attention. She hated the way everyone looked at her like she was a prize to be won, a piece of meat they could devour. She also hated the way the preps looked down upon her immediately, judging her on face value alone. They were threatened by her and her natural beauty and grace. It was pathetic how they would try to gang up on her, making fun of her appearance.

They would 'compliment' her clothing in the most patronizing way. Amberlyn was Gothic, and proud of it.

Thankfully, though she had a glare that could freeze water in Death Valley during summer. Her glare was unmatched by anyone, and a few have tried to copy her, all of which failed miserably.

That was why Amberlyn was so aloof and mysterious; she had no time for such things beneath her. She was a great judge of character and could tell who was a bitch just by first glance. And she was quick to learn that there were a lot of bitches around.

Hilary just happened to be the Queen of Bitches. The stupid brunette was bossy, loud and annoying. She couldn't blade for shit, was nothing but an egotistical background character and shouldn't even be hanging out with the team, G Revolution.

Amberlyn absolutely loathes her; so pink and preppy all the time. Pink is such an awful colour and only sluts or whores liked pink.

Hilary was also the reason why she and Kai aren't together yet. Stupid bitch was also interfering, making her out to be a loser just to impress Kai. How pathetic...

Amberlyn saw herself much like Kai Hiwatari; they were both cold and cool individuals. They were both highly sought after. Girls of all ages lusted over him like a sex object, while guys lusted over her. Not only that, but they both shared tragic and dark pasts, though hers was by far the worst.

Still, being related to Boris while Kai was related to Voltaire made it so only the two of them could understand each other in a way no one else could.

Or should for that matter.

However, while Kai was a good blader, she was far stronger. The only reason she was not in the championships was because she saw that it would not be a challenge enough for her as every beybattle she's witness was subpar and a complete waste of time and effort.

Besides, she hated the bright lights of the stadiums and the loud noises of the screaming fans. Much like Kai, but she hated loud noises worst than he did. She longed for silence of an empty stadium or a back alley way where real beybattles were performed.

Even though she was not on the Beyblade circuit, she was still highly feared. She was an incredible blader, earning herself the name 'The Cold Vixen' as she was ruthless in her attacks. Much like Kai's, only far more harsher and dangerous.

Her bitbeast, Silver Winged Phoenix, was rumoured to be Dranzer's older sister and she believed it to be true. After all, Silver Winged Phoenix was undoubtedly stronger than Dranzer. Her bitbeast was also much stronger than the legendary Black Dranzer, hence the reason she was locked away in a lab for many years.

In fact, she could say her bitbeast was stronger than all of Grev's put together! She could easily defeat them all, no sweat.

Walking quickly to the park, where there would be peace and quiet for her to blade in solitude, Amberlyn suddenly narrowed her eyes when she noticed that another young woman was occupying what was her seat. That park bench, between the paved sidewalk and a small forest of trees was her undisputed bench. That was a part of her territory, and no one was allowed to sit on it without first gaining her permission.

Amberlyn curled her hands into fists of frustration by her sides and quickened her pace. Her irritation only grew when she got a better look at the young woman. Two tone hair that was stormy gray and fluffy at the front, delicately framing a slender face marred with four distinct triangle markings. The rest of her hair was a midnight blue, strands of it tumbling over her shoulders and effortlessly reaching past her hips.

She was wearing a pair of black cargo pants that was loosely fitted, but sat perfectly on her hips, worn sneaks on her feet. Her top was a simple light blue singlet top that had a silver design on the side. Around her neck was a black rope with a clear quartz gemstone as a pendant.

She appeared to be writing in a notebook or something, a dark purple and black carry bag on the bench next to her. It looked as if she was just killing some time, relaxing and waiting.

Oh god, it was one of those Kai fangirl wannabes. How utterly annoying. Like, how pathetic and desperate would one have to be to dress like Kai, act like him and make up a story about their past that would rival his own?

Amberlyn, herself, was the only person on the face of this planet that had a past that surpassed the tragedy that was Kai's tormented life. Her time on this earth had been far worse than anyone could ever imagine!

Some of these fanbrats were truly, utterly, undeniably pathetic!

Walking over to the girl, Amberlyn stepped just off to the side of her and folded her arms over her chest in disapproval, glaring most fearsomely at her. This bitch has only seconds to move or things would turn violent.

She could easily beat the shit out of someone with the mere flick of her wrist, as she had done many times before.

"You're in my spot," Amberlyn said in a cold voice, her icy blue eyes narrowing threateningly. If this strange Kai-looking-wannabe had any brains in that head of hers, she would jump to her feet and apologize repeatedly for her stupidity.

However, the female in front of her merely lifted her head slightly, her bright ruby red eyes looking at her in a form of annoyance and contempt. Slowly, patronizingly slowly, she closed the note book in her hands and placed it in her bag, but made no effort to remove herself from Amberlyn's seat.

In fact, she casually folded her arms over her stomach and leaned back into the bench, looking up at her with bored eyes, her gaze just brimming with disinterest and contempt.

Her bland expression almost caused Amberlyn to take a step back in surprise before gritting her teeth in annoyance. No one has ever disrespected her in such a way before; annoying and weak brats like her normally do whatever it took to keep out of her way and on her good side.

It appeared that she had no choice but to beat the shit out of this bitch to get the respect and admiration she deserved from _everyone_ she meets, no matter who they are.

She was the fearsome and dangerous Amberlyn Balkov, her name alone brought fear and admiration.

"Is that so," the girl said coolly, seemingly not intimidated by her powerful presence at all, instead had the audacity to look _annoyed_ with her. "What are you going to do about it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**One Determined Lady**

**Summary:** Amberlyn can't stand Hilary; she's bossy and constantly getting in between her and Kai! She decides to do everyone a favour, by beating the crap out of her. Hilary is stupid and meaningless; Kai will praise Amberlyn for pointing that out, right?

**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Beyblade or any character associated. I do own Amberlyn "Amber" Balkov. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not on based one anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl in this story. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. Quite a bit of swearing on the OCs behalf, but that's what makes her _special_.

**Gripe for the Day:** You know what? I really, really detest replacement!Sues. You know the kind, the ones where the Suethor gets rid of one character (or in many cases an entire team!) and replace them with her god-awful OCs. I've seen it done so many times that it makes me want to go on a flaming spree. It's only by sheer willpower alone that I haven't. If I ever do, however, I'll definitely be logging in; I have nothing to hide.

**AN:** Hello again everyone. Isn't Amberlyn such a sympathizing and loveable character? I know, I just love girls who are complete and utter bitches who think the world revolves around them, don't you?

…Yeah. The sad thing is, I've actually stumbled across OCs that are just like Amberlyn here. Very disturbing stuff let me tell you.

Thanking; XxPhoenix-FirexX, Kirsta Isabella, G-Wing Gurl, Qiuyue, Nordic Angel, The Cattan Wolf (I'm sorry, what? 'Rainbow Skye' and 'Falcoette?' Seriously?), The Flea, marishka91, CleverPhoenix, phoenix-falling, Elemental Gypsy, Rapunzelle and WhiteFrost (Yes, the last name was intentional ;) I wondered if anyone would pick that up. Congratulations!) for taking the time to review the first chapter.

Comments and suggestions, and of course, rants are all encouraged. Seen a Sue that makes your skin crawl; let me know all about it ^^ Thanks in advance.

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Is that so? What are you going to do about it?"

Amberlyn narrowed her eyes further into a deadly cold chill at the strange girl in front of her, doing her best to keep her temper in check. However, her usually heart stopping glare didn't seem to affect her at all. In fact, she actually looked even more annoyed that she was glaring at her.

"Yes, that is so," Amberlyn said with a low hiss as it was obvious that she was dealing with an idiot. "You better get the fuck away before I do something that I may, or perhaps, may not regret."

"Wow, you have such a sweet temperament, don't you?" the girl said with sarcasm dripping out each syllable as she rolled her eyes skywards.

Inwardly, Amberlyn was aghast by this strange girl's reaction to her. She was not in awe or in fear of her, not even the slightest bit nervous about her overwhelming, goddess like presence. No, she seemed to be actually irritated by her. As if she was having a good day until she came along.

No, that was what Amberlyn should be feeling, not her! How dare some girl that looked like a female version of Kai think herself so much higher than her? How dare she?! She was not the one who had to go through years of torment at the hand of a relative, deal with painful punishment day in and day out, not having to deal with life on the street.

She was a no one, while Amberlyn was a someone; someone fucking important, special and powerful!

"At least I don't look like a Kai wannabe," Amberlyn quickly retorted, knowing her insult was something that was sure to hit the mark and smirked harshly at her.

However, the girl just laughed at her, as if she was the funniest thing on this planet. It wasn't a chuckle or a laugh brought on by nervousness and fear, she was laughing almost wholeheartedly in her face!

Grr, how dare she?!

"Oh god," the girl snorted as she tried to contain her chuckles and casually batted a lock of stormy gray hair from her ruby red eyes. "That was rather funny, I needed that."

"So, what's your name?" Amberlyn asked in a biting, mocking tone as she moved forward to tower over her in a sense of intimidation as she was still sitting in her seat. "Kia or Kaira? No wait, I bet it's Phoenix or some shit like that."

"No," the girl said slowly, the corners of her mouth twitching into a half smirk. "My name is actually Kai."

"Oh, how fucking original," Amberlyn snapped harshly and folded her arms over her chest. "Couldn't you at least try to be original?"

"Oh, and those triangles on your face are original?" _Kai _retorted coolly, and Amberlyn gritted her teeth in frustration and anger when she realized that this stupid Kai-Wannabe was actually having a bit of sadistic fun at her expense.

And how dare she even comment on her markings, tattoos reminding her of her dark and painful past? Something this stupid brat would never understand as it was obvious she was one of those bitchy, preppy girls who hated girls like her who was different and unique.

Most importantly, how dare she accuse her of trying to copy Kai! She got her tatts first and Kai's was only face paint, so he copied her!

"As you can clearly fucking see, they are black, not blue," Amberlyn pointed out as she clenched her hands into fists by hers sides as she shook with rage, her icy blue eyes quickly turning into a deep, dangerous blue.

Her eyes changed shades according to her mood. And dark blue meant she was dangerously pissed off. Normally, to anyone with half brain, it meant that they had to apologize repeatedly and grovel for forgiveness; however it was obvious that _Kai_ here didn't have an ounce of intelligence.

"And I got these as punishment because my father is an abusive bastard and I defied him," Amberlyn practically snarled out, her voice icy cold and threatening. "So don't you dare comment on them, you stupid whore."

_Kai_ raised a sceptical eyebrow at her explanation and appeared somewhat bored, as if she had heard that same story before and found it utterly uninteresting. "Right, and that's original too, isn't it?"

"Don't you get it? My father was Boris' older brother," She hissed dangerously, her body becoming tense with anger, preventing herself from lashing out and striking the brainless bitch in front of her. "He was in charge of the Abbey located here in Japan, a place of torture and death. Don't you dare make assumptions like that!"

A silence fell over the two girls, _Kai_ wearing a blank look on her face. It seemed that Amberlyn's tragic tale made her fall into a state of inner guilt, sorry for doubting her and pissing her off, no doubt.

Still utterly annoyed, Amberlyn folded her arms over her chest, expecting the girl in front of her to immediately apologize for her rudeness. And to give her her sincerest sympathy for her troubled life, as well as look up at her in awe for being so strong and powerful.

However, much to Amberlyn's surprise, _Kai_ released a loud sigh of fatigue and frustration, almost slapping her forehead in disbelief, leaning forward to rest her elbow on her knee as she suddenly looked tired.

"There was no Abbey here in Japan, you twit," she said in a tense and stern tone, biting out each word as if what she was saying was logic. "There was one Abbey, and one all boys Abbey alone in Russia, nowhere else."

Amberlyn physically reeled back in shock. She didn't believe her at all? Why the fuck would she make shit like this up? Who did she think she was trying to impress? She didn't need to impress anyone or make herself out to be someone she wasn't. She was feared, she was admired, she was loved; who the hell is this girl?!

"What do you think Bio-volt was?" _Kai_ suddenly asked as she removed her hand from her head and sent her a glare that was overflowing her with annoyance and frustration. She then grabbed her bag and placed it on her shoulder as she took to her feet, stretching to her full height.

When she stood tall, Amberlyn was annoyed to realize that she was taller than her by a few good inches, making her the one that was now leaning over her in a form of intimidation.

"Bio-volt was an organization that Voltaire funded in Russian," _Kai_ continued, her own eyes narrowed in a look that was eerily similar to Kai Hiwatari's patent glare of death. "It was not a franchise that handed out brochures to explain to evil crims and dictators in the making how to create and run their own place of horror right in the comfort of their own home."

She was mocking her...

Amberlyn lost it then. She suddenly lashed forward, ready to strike this Kai-wannabe across the face, ready to put her back in her place. However, _Kai_ simply took a step back, and Amberlyn missed! For the first time in her life, she missed striking someone. She became slightly unbalanced, almost falling into her park bench but stayed on her feet. She spun around to literally snarl at her.

"You don't know what the fuck you are talking about," Amberlyn hissed as her top lip pulled back in a snarl that gave a small hint of the power she possessed when she was angry. "You know what; you're really starting to piss me off. Who the fuck do you think you are, judging me without getting to know any of the facts?"

"Didn't you just tell me your life story?" _Kai_ said with a flick of her tongue, sarcasm heavy in her voice. "I think I've done enough research on you to know you're an idiot."

"You're just like those stupid preps," Amberlyn suddenly snarled, trying her best to control her temper. Yeah, this _Kai_ girl clearly was a judgemental bitch and totally not worth her time or effort. "You're all the same; judgemental and filled with hatred for people not like them. I hate all of you..."

"How utterly ironic," _Kai_ said as she shook her head, a veil of stormy gray bangs swaying before her eyes, her long midnight blue hair at the back floating in the soft breeze. "You say you hate preps because they are too judgemental, and yet, here you are, judging me right off the bat. Please, you're such a hypocrite."

Amberlyn found herself spluttering with a sense of indignity at her accusation. She was not a hypocrite! As if it was her fault she was constantly right about the people around her.

"Here's a little lesson for you; not everyone is going to like you or see how truly special you are, especially with that attitude of yours. If you glare at everyone, no one is going to take the time to understand you," she gave another small shake of her head, acting like this was a complete waste of time and turned to walk away, over this whole conversation. "Get over yourself."

"I know your kind," Amberlyn said, stopping _Kai_ in her tracks. "Girls like you are insanely jealous of me."

"Oh?" _Kai_ said as she raised an eyebrow. "And how do you work that one out?"

"It's simple," Amberlyn said as she folded her arms under her bust, drawing in a few deep breathes to control her temper and sent her a smug smirk, knowing what she was about to say next would really sting. "Kai and I are close, very close. Don't you see? We have so much in common; Boris my uncle, Voltaire his grandfather, we're meant to be and no obnoxious bitch like you or super bitch Hilary will stop what was meant to be."

A stone cold silence fell over the two of them again and Amberlyn grinned in triumph. But then, _Kai_ actually started laughing, almost clutching her sides as she buckled over laughing.

"Oh my god!" she wheezed. "That is hilarious!"

To say Amberlyn was surprised by her reaction would be an understatement. "Why the fuck are you laughing?"

"You and Kai, huh?" _Kai_ said as she wiped a tear of laughter from her eye and then looked serious. "Not bloody likely. Kai has a lot more taste than that, please. As if he would find a whiney little emo twit like you even remotely interesting. Seriously, you're not even worth his time. How stupid do you think he is?"

Amberlyn gritted her teeth. This girl was really pushing it. "Stay away from Kai, he's mine."

"Oh, really now?" _Kai_ asked coolly. "Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?" Amberlyn asked as she gave her a suspicious look.

"Kai is taken. You're too late," _Kai_ explained with a satisfying smirk on her lips. "Besides, as if Kai would be remotely interested in Goth wannabe like you."

"Who?" Amberlyn immediately demanded, her eyes widening in shock. "Who is it?"

"Hmm," _Kai_ said as she tapped her chin in thought before turning around and walking away, waving an arm in the air as she chuckled. "You'll just have to find out on your own!"

"Get back here you fucking bitch!" Amberlyn practically screamed at the retreating form of the other female. "I'm not finished with you yet!"

"You do realize that swearing and throwing hissy fits in the middle of the street doesn't make you any more likable," _Kai_ said as she paused once again, turning around and indicating to the other people bustling about around them, all of the older one sending looks of utter disapproval in Amberlyn's direction. "In fact, it only proves how immature and how much of an idiot you really are."

Amberlyn just could not believe the hide of this girl, mocking and insulting her in front of everyone. Had she no respect for her power? For her deep seated pains of the past? Did she think she was not worthy of being with someone as cold-hearted and arrogant like Kai?

That bitch...

"**Shut the fuck up!**" Amberlyn screamed as her at the top of her lungs, her hands curled into fists as she sent Kai the most vicious glare she had ever sent anyone.

_Kai_ suddenly sniggered. "You just proved my point," she said as she turned around and disappeared amongst the masses, leaving Amberlyn to literally seethe in her own skin.

Kai was dating someone? Not possible, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**One Determined Lady**

**Summary:** Amberlyn can't stand Hilary; she's bossy and constantly getting in between her and Kai! She decides to do everyone a favour, by beating the crap out of her. Hilary is stupid and meaningless; Kai will praise Amberlyn for pointing that out, right?

**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Beyblade or any character associated. I do own Amberlyn "Amber" Balkov. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not on based one anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl in this story. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. Quite a bit of swearing on the OCs behalf, but that's what makes her _special_.

**Gripe for the Day:** I've noticed a couple of fics now have the clichés "must have a female blader on the team" and that **enrages** me. I absolutely hate it when a person uses their gender as an excuse for _anything_. Why should a girl be on the team simply because she is female? Any self respecting woman would want to be known and respected for her skills and abilities, not because a team of any kind needed a _female_ to make their team socially correct. Am I right in saying that? I would never want to be given a position on the sole fact that they felt they needed a girl. You would be like the 'token female'. I am definitely going to rip this cliché to shreds when I can.

**AN:** Hello again everyone. You know what? I, too, think Amberlyn is the worst Sue I've created to date. She's annoying _me_ and I'm writing about her! Lol! And the sad thing is; she's only going to get worst. You're going to have to wait and see ^^

Thanking; Rapunzelle, Qiuyue, G-Wing Gurl, The Cattan Wolf, Serene Crystal Angel, CleverPhoenix, The Flea, angelvan105, van, kaitouahiru, mimic shalle, XxPhoenix-FirexX, marishka91, Tony (Congraulations for playing along. Have a cookie ^^), Miako6, spoon and Elemental Gypsy for reviewing the last chapter! ^^

A few mentions to a previous story "The Spaniard's Secret Girlfriend" have been used in this chapter. If you haven't read it, I would like you to do so ^^ So you can have a slightly better understanding why Kai compared Amberlyn to another OC called Saitori.

Oh, and one more thing; SPOON! What's the name of that fem!Hitsugaya fic?! Lol, I'm actually thinking about writing a Fem!Ukitake fic ^^

* * *

Chapter 3:

Amberlyn couldn't believe it.

She shook her head abruptly as she tore through the streets in an angry and somewhat murderously tense frame of mind. She had never felt so angry or frustrated before, she almost wanted to start cutting herself again, but she didn't have her trusty knife with her.

Kai was dating someone?

No, that was simply not possible. No girl, especially Hilary or a chick with the same name as him was even worthy of being in the same room as him. Surely, it was just a rumour that some bratty and desperate chick started in effort to get Kai to notice her.

It was so irritating the lengths that some girls resort to, to try and get their way. None of them even has a chance with Kai; he's far too interesting and complex for some shallow and selfish tarts like those other female bladers were. They just weren't good enough. They don't have dark and tragic pasts, they don't know what it's like, so they wouldn't be able to understand Kai the way she does.

She was perfect for him, no one else could be.

Kai was cold and dark, just like her. They could feed off each other, be comfortable in knowing that it was ok for them to be dark and brooding together. There was no one on this planet that was better suited for Kai than she was.

No one.

For fuck's sake, she was related to Boris! That right there should be enough to convince others that she and Kai should be together. They could learn to trust each other and only each other. She understood his emo needs and he was certain to understand her need to inflict pain upon herself.

What kind of manipulative and cunning bitch would start a rumour about Kai already dating someone?

Shit, it was that bitch Hilary, wasn't it? Only she was evil and deranged enough to try something like this. Hilary had always been insanely jealous of her; which was completely understandable. Amberlyn was hot, sexy and well loved and respected by everyone she met, while Hilary was this stupid background character that was nothing more than a major bitch and should be killed off or something. She's that annoying!

That was it; Hilary had to learn her place once and for all. She did not deserve to be on the team Grev, she did not deserve to be in Kai's presence, and she was not liked by anyone at all, not even by her own teammates!

Amberlyn knew that Kai and the others barely tolerated her, and it was clear why. Hilary was bossy, loud, useless and completely and utterly irritating! She was just...there, standing in the back ground, screaming at the boys, not being of much help at all.

It was time that Amberlyn took her rightful place on the Japanese team, Grev, as co-captain, coach and powerful girlfriend of Kai Hiwatari. She would be their star blader as she and Golden Feather Phoenix was stronger than all their efforts combined. She will be the only one able to stop her father and uncle from trying to take over the world of Beyblade during the next tournament in Egypt.

It was time for her to take Hilary's place...

-----------------------------

Walking through the people in the markets, Kai gradually felt her anger starting to subside. Being the only girl in a place filled with boys gave Kai a powerful temperament, but also the ability to control her emotions rather well.

Yeah, this Kai wannabe was actually Kai Hiwatari, grand_daughter_ to the one and only Voltaire Hiwatari.

Amberlyn had no idea that she was fighting with her so-called soulmate. She certainly didn't gain any points for that display of ego and bitchiness. Not that Kai had any interest in her whatsoever. Not even a very vague sense of intrigue. _**Nothing.**_

Amberlyn "Amber" Balkov was one hell of an annoying and obnoxious character. If she was really Russian she would know that her last name would have been Balkova, with an A at the end. Jeez...

While a part of Kai was bemused that Amberlyn, the egotistical and obnoxious wannabe goth, thought that she even had a chance with _Kai_, another part of her was absolutely enraged by her so-called past and the way she so blatantly told it.

Honestly, if her past was so dark and tragic, why the hell was she telling it to a complete stranger in her eyes? For sympathy? To make her so-called character traits seem more likable? Well, none of that worked. In fact, it only pissed Kai off!

Boris did not have any siblings, so in turn; Amberlyn could not have been related to him! Boris didn't have any children either, so she can't turn around and claim to be his daughter; although she did seem to possess the same annoying character traits as him...

Heh, she probably thought her cool attitude and bitchiness was endearing.

Honestly, what kind of moron would come up to a person, who was clearly minding their own business and keeping to themselves, and tell them, quite harshly might she add, that they were in her spot? Kai was sitting on a public park bench, for heaven's sake! No one can own something that was in a public setting.

And for the sub-section of the Abbey in Japan? Now, that was just plain ludicrous. There was only one abbey under Bio-volts' control, and that was the one in Russian, the one that Boris owned and Voltaire supported through monetary means.

If there were sub-branches from the Abbey, they would be in Russia and the BBA would know about it as they have been investigating Boris and Voltaire for years. The BBA knew everything about Boris before they confronted him, and if he did have a brother, they would have immediately investigated him as well.

It was quite sad how some girls made up lies to make themselves appearing more interesting than they really are. As someone who actually had a pretty dark past, Kai could not understand why girls would make up such lies about something so horrible.

It must be for sympathy, nothing more. They could also use their 'pasts' as an excuse to do something illegal or outrageous, or act like totally bitches to those around them.

As stated before, Kai had a dark past, one she would never, ever talk about to a complete and utter stranger for sympathy votes. Hell, her own Japanese teammates don't even know everything about her as she hated to talk about herself and her past.

Why the hell would she suddenly be so overcome with emotions, so touched by a stranger's own tragic past that she would spill everything to some social retard like Amberlyn? Where is the logic in any of this?

The last thing Kai needed was a cold and arrogant egotist like Amberlyn causing her more angst. Would spending time with someone who has so much in common with their dark past really help them to more on with life? People like Amberlyn are a negative influence on anyone; they needed to be avoided rather than welcomed into your life with open arms.

She really, really needs to get over herself.

Kai was so caught up in her annoyance at Amberlyn that she failed to notice a certain blonde blader come up behind her and wrap his arms around her, turning her around so that she literally fell into a very comforting chest. She released a small sound of surprise but immediately melted in his arms, letting her irritation wash away as a gentle kiss was placed on her forehead.

"Miguel," she murmured with a warm smile on her lips.

Miguel and his teammates were staying in Japan for a few days, and Kai was immensely happy to spend time with her boyfriend. While they lived in different parts of the world, they were barely apart, a week or two at the most.

"You look tense?" Miguel commented as he pulled back, his eyes studying her in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I just had an encounter with Amberlyn," Kai explained and he winced. Miguel knew about; hell, everyone knew about Amberlyn as she was unbelievably annoying.

A little like Saitori in Spain. Gwad, that girl was annoying! Picking on Matilda because she was close to Miguel, who she believed was her one and only true love. Fortunately, Kai managed to beat the sassiness right out of her, warning her to keep away from Miguel as he was taken and her boyfriend.

If she never saw her again it would be too soon.

The BBA has a memo out on Amberlyn, not because they felt that her awesome power could be of any use to them, but because she's considered too reckless and dangerous to enter any tournaments. The BBA has a reputation to uphold and physically violent bladers like Amberlyn weren't welcomed.

Not that Kai would let the BBA include her in anytime, anyway. Amberlyn had already made it clear that she hated Hilary and wants to take her place.

Now that was definitely not going to happen!

"You know, the cool and rebellious Goth, that isn't quite Goth?" Kai added with a roll of her eyes, sarcasm just dripping off her voice.

"Ah yes, I know of her," Miguel said as he wrapped an arm around Kai's shoulders and they began to walk lazily through the market place, simply enjoying each other's company. "What happened?"

Kai slipped an arm around Miguel's waist as she held onto the strap of her bag with the other. "I just learnt how utterly amazing and strong she is."

Miguel raised an eyebrow in mild amusement. "How so?"

"She told me of her past."

This time Miguel couldn't help but shake his head just a little in disbelief. "She told a 'complete stranger' her past?"

"That's right," Kai confirmed with a wry grin. "It's so dark and tragic too."

A small chuckle was heard. "What is it then?"

Once again Kai found herself rolling her eyes in contempt. "Let's see; she's from a Bio-volt owned Abbey here in Japan that her abusive and evil father was in charge of, and received black triangles on her face as punishment for being so rebellious, but nothing like my markings, of course," Kai added, to which Miguel chuckled lightly again.

Miguel, himself, had encountered a few girls with markings on their faces in all different colours, red and black being the most famous. And when compared to those of Kai's they would get bitchily offensive and claim that they were tattoos they received in some way. Of course, the most famous was the one Amberlyn used; punishment.

They supposedly made them appear more mysterious and rebellious, or something of that nature. Really, though, Kai was the only one who could pull them off and made it look natural and effortless.

"She thinks that since she's related to Boris, it would make _Kai_ and her soulmates as they have so much in common," she continued and shook her head in disgust. "Or something like that."

Miguel rolled his eyes skywards. Amberlyn's story was not unlike any he had heard before. These wannabe fangirls really needed to come up with something original and different, because honestly, their stories were getting boring!

"Isn't she a special and unique snowflake?" Miguel commented dryly.

Kai laughed at that and tilted her head back to look upon his face. "You don't know half of it. I find it incredibly ironic that she called me a female Kai wannabe when she's the one copying my look. But wait, it was darker and edgier, so not copying me!" she finished on a sarcastic note.

A laugh passed Miguel's lips. Truthfully, he liked hearing stories were Kai, or anyone else for that matter, putting fantards like Amberlyn in their place. They were getting increasingly annoying.

"These fangirls just don't get it, do they?"

"Not at all," Kai said with a sigh of frustration. Hopefully, when they get older, these fanbrats will turn their focus on someone else and leave her and her boys alone.

The sad thing was there seemed to be more and more each day, all with unbelievable, impossible, improbably or downright insane stories. Nothing was sacred and nothing was left out. These fangirls all had tragic pasts that was supposedly far worse than hers or any of the young boys in the Abbey. Not only were their pasts dark, they were way over the top.

Honestly, hidden deep within the bowels of the Abbey because they were so powerful and dangerous? A little egotistical, don't you think?

"Come, let's go to get something to eat," Miguel suggested as he could easily tell that Kai was starting to feel tired and fed up with some of the fans around her and opted to change the conversation. "You hungry?"

Kai offered Miguel a small, grateful smile and nodded. "A little," she replied and rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the freedom of being able to do 'couply' stuff with Miguel out in the open like they were.

"Good," Miguel said with a smile of his own and began leading her to a cafe that was close by. "I think Hilary and Matilda are doing a bit of shopping today."

"How is little Mattie doing?" Kai asked as she removed her hand from her bag strap and rested it on Miguel's stomach, feeling the taut muscles under his thin shirt. "Saitori hasn't been giving her any more trouble?"

"Not since you kicked her ass," Miguel practically sniggered as the memory of Kai kicking Saitori in the stomach and knocking the wind out of her.

"Tell me immediately if she sets one foot wrong, ok?" Kai said as she tilted her head up once again to look upon his face.

Miguel leaned down and gently kissed her lips. "No problem."


	4. Chapter 4

**One Determined Lady**

**Summary:** Amberlyn can't stand Hilary; she's bossy and constantly getting in between her and Kai! She decides to do everyone a favour, by beating the crap out of her. Hilary is stupid and meaningless; Kai will praise Amberlyn for pointing that out, right?

**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Beyblade or any character associated. I do own Amberlyn "Amber" Balkov. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not on based one anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl in this story. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. Quite a bit of swearing on the OCs behalf, but that's what makes her _special_.

**Gripe for the Day:** I must say, the logic of some Suethor's out there are truly annoying. Like how Kai (or any other male character actually) is the Sue's true love and can only be with her, but it's perfectly ok for the Sue to have countless other characters after her and for her to have moments with them. But if a reviewer or reader even so much as think that Kai should be with someone else other than the Sue, the Suethor goes crazy! "(Insert pathetic name here) is perfect for Kai! Besides, he belongs to me!!11" Bah, 'kids' these days.

**AN:** Thanking; dragonfire7654321, mimic shalle, The Flea, WhiteFrost, CleverPhoenix, Rapunzelle, Kandy Kittii, marishka91, Miako6, angelvan105, van, Elemental Gypsy and Tony for reviewing the last chapter. You have my highest appreciation ^^

I checked out your Mary-Sue quiz, Sesshi-chan (if you are reading this) and I love it! Lol, I got Punk Sue, pretty scary…I hate punk Sues with terrible attitudes the most.

Comments, suggestions or recommendations are always welcomed. Please don't be afraid to let me know what you think ^^

* * *

Chapter 4:

This cafe had to be one of Kai's favourites simply for the fact that the coffee was divine and the fact that it was lesser known than the other higher profiled coffee shops. She could spend all day here, with Miguel by her side, and not be bothered by anyone. It was also quiet and cosy; she could actually act like a couple with her very loving boyfriend and not care if anyone saw them.

It was also a meeting spot for her and her teammates to come to if they needed a place outside the dojo to meet, hardly any fans come this way of the city anymore. Not emo or sick enough or something like that.

A contented sigh passed Kai's lips as she leaned her head against Miguel's shoulder as they spoke about what they should do tomorrow, Miguel wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her temple lightly.

"Hey Kai!" Hilary's voice called out as she and a certain pink haired blader followed closely behind, the two of them carrying bags of shopping. Summer is approaching fast so all the summer clothing was out and they wanted to be the ones to get their hands on them first.

Lifting her head to acknowledge the approaching females, Kai gave them a small smile. "Hey, having fun?" she asked, eyeing off the bags of clothing.

"Yep!" Hilary said brightly as she lifted the bags up for them to see. "We've picked up some great bargains, haven't we Mattie?"

The pink-haired girl next to her smiled cutely and tilted her head to the side, smiling brightly. "Yep."

Shifting his blue eyes over the bags of shopping wearily, Miguel decided to ask the two the million dollar question. "Are the two of you done for the day?"

"Hm, not yet," Matilda said as she continued to smile. "Still a couple more shops we want to check out first."

"This season's fashions are great," Hilary stated as she set the bags down on the ground near Miguel and Kai's table. "They would totally suit you, Kai."

A forced smile appeared on Kai's lips as she successfully smothered a hiss; Hilary was always shopping for her. She even vowed that one day she will get her in a skirt and a dress. Not that Kai has anything against those articles of clothing; they were just a little too...revealing for her. She was slowly getting used to dressing as a girl, she was not ready to abandon her beloved jeans and cargo pants just yet.

"You think so?"

Matilda giggled, seemingly able to hear Kai's own inner thoughts. "Un huh!"

"Hey, do you mind if I leave my bags here for a sec?" Hilary said as she pushed her bags closer to them, shifting her handbag higher on her shoulder. "I just need to duck into the bathroom."

"Sure."

"Thanks," Hilary beamed as she turned around and waved over her shoulder. "I'll be right back."

The cafe was so small and secluded that it did not have its own rest room, but there was a perfectly clean and safe public toilet just outside, so it was no big deal. This part of the city is usually pretty quiet and well looked after, so there were no complaints.

Washing her hands in the vanity after she was done, Hilary could not help but smile to herself at what a cute couple Miguel and Kai are. They're so sweet together and it made her laugh whenever a Kai-fangirl claimed to be 'his' girlfriend or ex-girlfriend out for revenge. If only they knew their tru wuv was actually a girl!

Her thoughts quickly drifted to a certain Kai-wannabe fangirl and Hilary's face immediately darkened. While the other fangirls were humorous, Amberlyn was downright deluded. She didn't know what her deal was or the story of her so-called dark past (hey, they all have dark pasts, so she only assumed she did as well), but she did not like her attitude one little bit. She was so moody, verbally abusive and demanded respect and affectionate attention all the time, even while she was insulting you to your face.

Hilary saw nothing that was worthy of respect or admiration from her. She had seen the angry young woman cause those years younger than her to burst into tears from something she said. She didn't have a compassionate or considerate bone in her body.

Amberlyn absolutely annoyed Hilary to no end; no one from the team was remotely fond of her. Who would be interested in someone who would readily spit in your eye if you supposedly looked at her the wrong way?

With a sigh, Hilary turned off the water and dried her hands, pausing for a moment to curl a strand of her hair behind her ear and then holding it in place with a silver hairclip. She gave herself a quick nod, happy that she looked respectable before moving to walk out of the restroom. But then Hilary found her path blocked by a familiar dark red-haired female with chilly icy blue eyes, who literally stopped her from walking forward.

Amberlyn blocked the exit by standing in the way of the door, letting it fall shut behind her with a soft click. She had her arms folded tightly under her bust, her eyes narrowed into a fearsome glare that appeared as if she was trying to intimidate Kai's patent glare of death.

She failed miserably.

A sense of annoyance immediately made its way into her chest and Hilary pressed her lips into a thin line. "Hey, watch it!"

If at all possible, those cold eyes narrowed further. Amberlyn really hated dealing with Hilary; she was rude, incompetent and egotistical. Loud-mouthed, bossy bitch didn't even come close to describing her. This conversation was a long time coming.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but stay away from Kai," she practically spat at the brunette.

Hilary physically reeled back at the viciousness in her voice. "Excuse me?"

Placing her hand on Hilary's shoulders, Amberlyn roughly pushed her back, further into the public restroom. "I know you're the one spreading lies about him, so stop it."

The force of the push was so suddenly, that Hilary stumbled backwards and ended up hitting a wall behind her. "What lies?" she asked with confusion evident in her voice and expression.

Amberlyn felt her anger grow at the brunette's stupidity. She was obviously trying to play dumb, which was something she was very good at. She was trying to act like she was this harmless girl who actually cared for people when all she was doing was bitching at them and bossing everyone around. She really could not understand why Kai and the others put up with her.

Well, after today, they won't have to anymore. She'll make sure of it.

"What, you've spread so many that you've lost track of them all?" Amberlyn asked harshly as she took a threatening step forward. "Stupid girl."

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about," Hilary retorted as her own anger began to build. She always knew that Amberlyn was someone who seemed to make her own reality, but she had no idea she was this self-centred. "I would never, ever spread lies or rumours about Kai. What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"The bossy and bitchy kind, that's who," Amberlyn immediately snapped, as if the answer should have been obvious. She could see right through Hilary's good girl act and soon enough, everyone else will as well.

Hilary immediately gave an indignant bristle, annoyed that Amberlyn here spoke as if she actually knew her. She didn't know her at all and the only conversations they ever had were small arguments which consisted of Amberlyn telling her how great and important she thought herself to be while she was an insignificant cheerleader.

"What?" Hilary began to argue back. "How dare you say such things? I've never done anything to you."

"Oh please, drop the act," Amberlyn snarled, really getting sick of Hilary and her stubbornness to admit that she was doing nothing wrong. It was to make her sick with annoyance. Gwad, had this brainless bitch no idea who the hell she was dealing with? Her defiance just proved how utterly stupid she is; the name 'Amberlyn' brought fear to those who knew of her power!

"I know who you are really, and that's a manipulating bitch," Amberlyn all but spat in her face, her brow creasing deeply in a look of sheer irritation. "Did you think spreading rumours about Kai already dating someone was going to make Kai yours or some shit like that?"

Hilary appeared shocked by the revelation and Amberlyn knew that she had her against the ropes. "Dating...?"

"Kai is mine," Amberlyn stated quite firmly in an 'I won't take any nonsense' tone of voice. "He belongs with me."

Yes, the two of them were meant to be together; she was his soulmate, his one and only. No one else was allowed to have him, let alone some useless tart like Hilary here. She and Kai were the best couple and while she was allowed to have many admirers all vying for her attention, Kai was only to focus his full attention on her. If anyone dare say otherwise, she will personally beat the crap out of them! Everyone knows that she is Kai's one and only; he was dedicated to her and her alone, no one else.

"We're alike in so many ways," Amberlyn continued as she folded her arms under her bust.

Hilary was literally gobsmacked by what she just heard and her shock quickly turned into rage. "Kai is nothing like you!" she ended up shouting, absolutely appalled that Amberlyn would even say such a thing. How could she even utter such a thing? Kai was nothing like the egotistical and domineering bitch in front of her. Just what kind of person did she think Kai was? Some sort of self-cantered playboy?

"Stop being so deluded," Amberlyn snarled back at her as she took yet another threatening step forward. "God, you're pissing me off."

"Kai isn't a thing to be won, a possession to take, you bitch!" Hilary snarled back, finally losing her temper with the taller female who seemed hell bent in getting under her skin. "Kai is a person who can make his own decisions. He doesn't need some pouty, emo cutter like you in his life, dragging him down."

Without much thought, Amberlyn lifted her hand and backhanded Hilary across the face! She did it coolly and effortlessly, her unmatched strength shining through when Hilary's head whipped to the side from the blow and she fell against the wall once again. "Listen closely, bitch, no one likes you."

Hilary cradled her painfully throbbing cheek and peered up at Amberlyn through her hair, a fearful expression on her face. "Wha...what are you doing?"

"Doing everyone a favour," Amberlyn said coldly as she suddenly grabbed Hilary by the throat and slammed her even harder against the restroom wall. "Grev would be much better off without someone like you."

She sniffed haughtily when Hilary tried to remove her hand from her throat, rolling her eyes in contempt when she began desperately clawing at her hand, which only caused Amberlyn to tighten her grip.

"They don't like you; they don't need some brainless twit who can't even blade to hold them back," she continued to insult. "After they see how pathetic you are, they won't hesitate in kicking you off the team and asking me to take your place."

Gagging at the tightness around her throat, Hilary felt tears as they began to sting her eyes. "They would never do that."

"Hn," Amberlyn smirked, sadistically amused at how Hilary was gradually beginning to realise that she could not defeat her. "Keep telling yourself that, bitch."

A tear slipped from Hilary's eyes as she continued to struggle. "Let go of me."

"Not until you drop the act," Amberlyn hissed, getting very, very agitated by this whole thing. "I won't have you manipulating Kai or my teammates again."

"They're not your teammates."

"They will be, fucking bitch," Amberlyn said as she raised her arm and curled her hand into a tight fist. This won't take very long at all. "It's about time you learnt your place."

------------------------------------

Giggling at something Miguel said which in turn caused Kai to blush and a play fight to erupt between the two lovers, Matilda cast her cherry red eyes down at the shopping bags near her feet and a sense of concern immediately appeared in her chest. "Hilary is taking a while," she murmured, gaining the attention of her two companions and she stood up from her seat. "I'm going to check on her."

Kai, too, cast her gaze down at the bags and then up at the clock hanging on the cafe wall, her brow furrowing ever so slightly. It was not like Hilary to dawdle, especially if there was shopping to be done. "Alright," she said as she nodded. "Call me if there's any trouble."

"Kay," Matilda said as she quickly made her way out of the cafe, jogging towards the public toilets that were outside the cafe, a couple of stores down. She could not help but worry to herself about Hilary's absence as she knew the brunette didn't like to keep anyone waiting for very long.

"I hope she didn't suddenly feel sick," she murmured to herself as she slowed down to a walk, breathing in deeply to quell the sudden feeling of dread that had appeared in the pit of her stomach the moment she placed her hand on the door to push it open.

"Hilary?" she asked as she peeked inside, screwing her nose up at a sudden stench that smelled faintly like...blood?

With her eyes wide with fear, Matilda threw the door open, her heart hitching in her throat by the sight of a certain good friend of hers lying on her side on the floor, a small pool of blood around her face, seemingly coming from her nose at an alarming rate. Her clothes were ripped in random places, her slender frame covered in scratches and bruise, her hair sticking to the back of her neck and throat, sticking to the blood that was gracing her skin...her sickly pale skin.

"Oh my god, Hilary!" Matilda cried as she ran over to her, her hands hovering just above her form, not wanting to touch her in case she caused further damage, but also wanting to feel her to see if she was still alive. Tears immediately began pricking at her eyes and her bottom lip started trembling as she tried to hold back her emotions. "Wake up, please!"

A slight movement from Hilary was enough to make Matilda feel a sense of relief that she was alive. "Uhnnn..." she then groaned, seemingly starting to come into consciousness.

Matilda immediately knew she had to get help and the one person who would know what to do was waiting a few stores down. "I have to get Kai!" she said out loud, leaping to her feet and racing out of the rest room, silently apologizing to Hilary for leaving her as well as scolding herself for forgetting her phone this morning.

Who could do something like this to Hilary? She would never hurt anyone!

"Kai!"


	5. Chapter 5

**One Determined Lady**

**Summary:** Amberlyn can't stand Hilary; she's bossy and constantly getting in between her and Kai! She decides to do everyone a favour, by beating the crap out of her. Hilary is stupid and meaningless; Kai will praise Amberlyn for pointing that out, right?

**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Beyblade or any character associated. I do own Amberlyn "Amber" Balkov. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not on based one anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl in this story. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. Quite a bit of swearing on the OCs behalf, but that's what makes her _special_.

**Gripe for the Day:** I have, yet again, stumbled across a fic that totally warps canon. This one was set during the third season, where Tala was in his coma. The Sue was his bestest best friend from the Abbey who immediately joins Grev, faces off against Garland and fucking _**wins**_ and still has time to be cooed over by all the others. I mean, what the hell? Tyson's battle against Garland was a major point in the series because _he_ (not some pathetic little Sue with an implausible past) teaches Garland that every battle isn't about winning. Of course, this _Sue_ is so much better than Tyson. _**Gwad**_, I hate canon warping Sues. Don't get me started on the fic set on the first season where Kai's beautiful fiancé, who he is totally devoted to, by the way, is standing on the ice while he faces off against his teammates, she convincing him to return to the good side as their love is too strong…_**rage**_…

**AN:** Hello everyone. This fic is turning out to be a little bit longer than anticipated, but that doesn't matter, does it? We're getting closer to the part where Kai finally kicks some Sue ass yet again. That chapter will no doubt be a joy to read.

Thanking; Kandy Kittii, XxPhoenix-FirexX, JenEvan, G-Wing Gurl, CleverPhoenix, angelvan105, van, marishka91, Sesshi-chan and dragonlilly1993 for reviewing the last chapter! ^^

Comments and suggestions are always welcomed and appreciated. Recommendations of Sue bashing fics are also welcomed. Thank you in advance.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Glancing down at his watch, a frown slipped across Miguel's lips. "Hmm," he hummed in mild concern, can't help swallow thickly at that sickly feeling of dread sitting at the back of his throat. "Matilda's seems to be taking her time as well."

"She is," Kai murmured, her sisterly instinct making its presence known to her. "I wonder if anything is wrong."

"Maybe they saw a bargain they couldn't resist." Miguel joked lightly, smiling with mild amusement as he gave Kai a little nudge.

Kai couldn't help but laugh to herself. Hilary's ability to pick out a bargain at ten paces was legendary amongst her fellow Beyblade enthusiasts; she had probably taken Matilda under her wing as a student. "We might be stuck with bag duty then," she said as she picked up her coffee and took a sip.

The two of them share a laugh amongst themselves and began to wonder how long they were going to have to wait and how they were going to carry these bags home because there were a lot of them.

"Kai!"

The sudden yell of fear and desperation caused Kai to literally spit out her coffee on the table in front of her while Miguel practically leapt out of his seat in shock. They both turned toward the entrance of the cafe to see the sight of a very distraught Matilda standing there, her hands on her knees as she breathed harshly, obvious tear tracks on her cheeks.

"What?" Kai spluttered through her coughing as she immediately took to her feet, wiping the coffee foam from her lips with the back of her hand. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"It's Hilary!" Matilda said as she ran over to the taller female and grabbed her on the arms, leaning against her for support. "She's hurt!"

"**What?!**" Kai said loudly in alarm as she grabbed Matilda by the shoulders to look into her face. "Where?"

"The toilets," Matilda replied as her body trembled from the overwhelming emotions of fear mixed together with disbelief. "I think she was attacked."

"Oh my god," Kai muttered as her heart seem to plummet into her stomach. With one hand on the young woman in front of her, Kai shoved her free hand into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, throwing it over to Miguel, who caught it without a word. "Miguel, stay here and call for an ambulance."

"Right," Miguel said, knowing that there was no way he could follow the two girls; Hilary must be in bad shape if Matilda's distraught expression was any indication and someone needed to keep a clear head and get her help as soon as possible.

With a look of concern from Kai, the two girls took off running from the cafe and tear down the street, Kai taking the lead with Matilda struggling to keep up. They received glances that were a mixture of annoyance and wonder as the two of them pushed through the crowds, not caring if they bump into anyone.

Nearing the public restroom, Kai slowed down to glance over her shoulder as Matilda came in behind her, panting and breathing deeply as she leaned against her knees once again. She was so stressed out about the whole situation so Kai decided that it was best for her to wait outside; she's seen enough, the poor thing.

"Wait here," Kai said as she placed her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders in a small form of comfort, letting her know silently that she'll take care of everything. "Tell me when the ambulance arrives."

Matilda released a shaky sigh and nodded her head once. "Ok."

Turning away from the young female, Kai doesn't hesitate in entering the restroom, years of dealing with the likes of her grandfather and Bio-volt had prepared her for just about anything dramatic or violent.

However, the sight of Hilary lying in a pool of blood, whimpering in pain as her once pretty clothes are now ripped caused a growl and a promise of violent revenge to slip from Kai's throat. She immediately suppressed that urge and in two quick strides, made her way by Hilary's side and placed a gentle hand on her arm, being careful to not cause any further injury.

"Hilary, can you hear me?" she asked in the calmest voice she could muster, though it was hard as it was one of her friends lying in front of her.

The young brunette began to stir and opened her eyes even though it looked painful for her to do so as her left eye was starting to swell and a bruise was quickly forming. "Kai?" she murmured as she tried to sit up only to whimper in pain a split second later.

"Don't move," Kai softly ordered, forcing her to lay back down and ran a hand through her hair much like a mother would to her daughter who was ill or in pain. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"She said that no one liked me," Hilary murmured.

Kai felt her brow furrow in confusion, tinged with a hint of anger. "Who said?"

"Amberlyn..."

"_**Amberlyn**_?!" Kai literally snarled, her anger no longer hinted at, but rather she was utterly enraged. "Amberlyn did this to you?!"

Hilary released a shaky sigh and let her eyes slip shut, suddenly feeling very tired. "Yeah..."

"Listen to me, whatever she said to you was wrong," Kai said as she leaned over the girl, trying to keep her awake. "Look, you know how blunt I can be. If I didn't like something or someone, I had no problem telling them. If you weren't liked, do you think you'd be hanging around with us?"

A small smile slipped across Hilary's lips, finding Kai's response satisfying. "Hmm, I guess."

"Kai," Matilda's voice drifted through the door. "The ambulance is here."

"Finally," Kai murmured as she kept a reassuring hand on Hilary's arm to let her know she was still here and that everything will be ok now. She watched as the paramedics walk in cautiously, studying their surroundings. It would do them no good to rush in when there could still be danger afoot.

"Matilda," Kai said as she watched the trained professionals do their job. "You go with Hilary."

Matilda looked mildly surprised by the request, thinking that if anyone should go to the hospital with Hilary, it should be Kai. "What are you going to do?" she asked, her eyes widening a little when she noticed that Kai's eyes were a dark red; they only do that when she's utter pissed about something.

"I'm going hunting..." Kai snarled dangerously, causing many of those around her to shiver unconsciously.

----------------------------------

"Hurry, Daichi!" Kenny called out as his short, stumpy legs pounded the pavement, his laptop held tightly under his arm as his other hand tried to keep the glasses perched on top of his head. "I just got a phone call from Miguel saying Hilary has been taken to the hospital!"

"I'm hurrying!" An equally short redhead replied as he kept pace with the brunette. "Did he say what happened to her?"

"Only that she was attacked and to steer clear of Amberlyn," Kenny explained, slightly annoyed that he couldn't get the full details, but his concern for his friend quickly overrode everything else and now all he wanted to do was get to the hospital to see if she was alright.

Daichi tilted his head to the side in question, his nose screwing up at the foreign name. "Who's Amberlyn?"

Kenny wasn't that surprised that Daichi didn't know who Amberlyn was; if she didn't interest him in the slightest, then he tended to forget names. Truthfully, though, Kenny was scared of Amberlyn. She always seemed as if she was in a bad mood and whoever was in her way was the sole reason she was so angry and bitter. She was also rather violent, quick to lose her temper and more than willing to take her anger out on some innocent or unsuspecting person.

He had seen the result of Amberlyn's anger personally, although it wasn't directed at him at the time. Still, she was rather frightening when mad about something. She would curse and swear that would make a drunken sailor tell her to mind her manners.

Why Miguel said to steer clear of her, Kenny did not know, but a small voice in the back of his head tells him that maybe she was the reason Hilary was in the hospital this very moment. Hilary detested her as Amberlyn was always insulting her whenever they happen to cross paths. And she wasn't the only one who hated her; Kai loathed her as she was trying to act as if she was the perfect female companion for Kai, who the public still saw as a male.

"That strange girl with black triangles on her face," Kenny explained to the confused youth next to him.

"You mean the grumpy girl that is trying to be like Kai but in a different way?" Daichi all but snorted in contempt.

A laugh escaped Kenny's lips as he nodded. "That's the one."

Daichi's face immediately creased into an expression of disgust. "Man, she's nuts!" he yelled as they ran around a corner, only for Daichi to run into something much taller than he was. He made noise of surprise mixed with annoyance when he suddenly found himself seated on the ground.

"Hey!" he yelled as he looked up, only to find his eyes widening in shock when he found himself staring at a pair of cold blue eyes and gulped loudly.

A flicker of annoyance immediately made its way into eyes made of ice and Amberlyn screwed her nose up in an expression of mild annoyance. "Watch where you're going, you little shit," she practically hissed. She hated when people ran into her as she knew that their _accidental_ meeting was really an excuse for someone to touch her with their slimy hands.

She absolutely hated people touching her, especially lying bitches like Hilary. Could you believe the whore actually lashed out at her and scratched her across the face?! She delivered a swift punch to the eye for that.

A look of fear appeared on Kenny's face as he took a step back and clutched his laptop to his chest. "Amberlyn..." he murmured, his fear increasing when he realized that the young woman in front of him had a white bandage on one of her hands and a light scratch across her cheek.

"Did I say you could call me by my first name?" Amberlyn sneered at the cowardly boy as she took a step forward and folded her arms under her bust. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Kenny cowered as he took another step back. "Ah, nowhere."

Amberlyn narrowed her eyes, smirking when the male before her tried to hide himself behind his laptop. "Whatever," she said as she carelessly flicked a strand of hair over her shoulder. "Where's Kai?"

"Ah, Kai?" Daichi stuttered.

"Yes, Kai.," Amberlyn said as she rolled her eyes. She was getting sick and tired with dealing with incompetent fools day in and day out. This idiot was Kai's teammate? It just proved how low he had fallen, right?

They are in such desperate need for her captaincy skills, aren't they? She'll fix this pathetic team up in no time!

"Where the fuck is he?" she asked, having no patience left to give. Hmm, she might have to get rid of this idiot from the team as well. She could find someone so much better than this brainless kid.

"Er..." Kenny stuttered, unable to get any coherent words to pass his lips.

"What?" Amberlyn snapped at him.

"We have to go," Daichi suddenly stated as he climbed to his feet, a sense of defiance in his stance as he brushed himself off. "We're in a hurry."

Amberlyn was mildly aghast by his sudden disrespectful attitude toward her and she felt her last nerve give a twitch. She asked a simple question, one they should have immediately answered, and yet they were trying to ditch her!

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me where I can find Kai," she snarled dangerously as she dropped her arms from her chest to let them hang by her sides, her hands immediately curling into tight fists. "Now!"

However, despite the obvious danger he was in, Daichi folded his own arms over his chest and stuck his nose in the air. "I'm not telling you anything."

"What did you just say?" Amberlyn asked slowly as she took a threatening step forward, her body tensing further.

"You heard me," Daichi said defiantly. "I aint telling you nothing!"

That was the last straw for Amberlyn and she immediately lunged forward and grabbed the short redhead around his throat and effortlessly lifted him off the ground, her eyes a dark crystal blue, smouldering with intense rage. "You have 10 seconds to tell me before I beat the shit out of you," she simpered as her top lip curled back in a snarl.

Daichi immediately wrapped his tiny hands around her wrist and began to wriggle in her grasp. "Just like what you did to Hilary?" he said as his own anger shined through his eyes.

Amberlyn's eyes widen in blatant shock and she almost loosened her hold on him. She was utterly surprised that Daichi knew what she had done to Hilary and further more by the fact that he seemed angry about it.

Why? She did them a favour! Hilary was nothing but a pain in the ass, they are better off without her.

That leads to only one conclusion; Hilary lied to them all again! When will she learn?

"What has that bitch told you?" Amberlyn demanded as she tightened her grip around his throat.

"Amberlyn!" A voice suddenly yelled, causing Amberlyn to drop Daichi in surprise and spin around, her anger increasing when a voice she did not recognized called her by her first name.

A moment later a girl with duel coloured hair and blue triangle markings on her face appeared quite abruptly as she leapt over a seven foot wall and landed on the cement without so much as a grimace. Deep red eyes glared heatedly through tresses of stormy gray, murderous rage coming off of her in wave as her slender profile shook with barely suppressed rage.

It was that girl from the park, the one who was utterly rude and egotistical to her.

"Amberlyn! You're fucking _**dead!**_"


	6. Chapter 6

**One Determined Lady**

**Summary:** Amberlyn can't stand Hilary; she's bossy and constantly getting in between her and Kai! She decides to do everyone a favour, by beating the crap out of her. Hilary is stupid and meaningless; Kai will praise Amberlyn for pointing that out, right?

**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Beyblade or any character associated. I do own Amberlyn "Amber" Balkov. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not on based one anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl in this story. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. Quite a bit of swearing on the OCs behalf, but that's what makes her _special_.

**Gripe for the Day:** What the hell is with all the blatant Sue stories all of a sudden? I mean, I click into the Beyblade section on this site and the first thing that greets me are all these OC centric fics! There are fics that centre solely on the Sue, the canon characters backing her up. Gwad, I am so pissed off with this fandom, I can tell you. Fucking Suethors ruin everything…

**AN:** Hello again. Ok, this is the second last chapter. This fic was a little longer than I expected, but it can't be helped I guess. I really need to get back to "Perfectly Incompatible". Oh, and there's everyone's favorite thing in this chapter as well; Kai kicking Mary-Sue ass. No one can beat the shit out of Sues better than Kai can, right? ^^

Thanking; permanent addiction, CleverPhoenix, Tian-chan, Sesshi-Chan, Maria101, marishka91, Rapunzelle, G-Wing Gurl and RedValentino for reviewing the last chapter ^^

Comments, suggestions and rants are all welcomed with open arms. Hope to hear from you soon.

* * *

Chapter 6:

"Amberlyn," Kai snarled in such a way that made shivers race down Amberlyn's spine and she immediately dropped the redheaded monkey she was holding with her hand. "You're fucking dead!"

Wait, it was that obnoxious girl from the park. Did she just threaten her?

However, before Amberlyn even had a chance to feel any kind of shock at the stupid girl's audacity and indignant at being so blatantly threatened, Kai had launched herself at her and punched her in the face. This was not a scratching and hair pulling fight, this was violent!

Jumping on her back as Amberlyn stumbled backwards in shock, Kai started delivering a volley of deadly blows to her head in rapid concession, her aim never once wavering. Amberlyn couldn't even fight back, the vicious blows were coming so quick that the only thing she could do was just stand there. Pain erupted from the side of her head and he vision went dark, everything seemed to stand still after that.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kai hissed violently as she pulled Amberlyn into a choke hold, her usually bright ruby red eyes blood red. "Did you really think beating the absolute shit out of Hilary would impress anyone?"

Kai was so utterly angry that words simply could not describe her anger. Who the hell would beat the shit out of a friend of someone she thought was their soulmate? Where did she get the idea that getting Hilary out of the way in such a vicious way would mean she would immediately become a member of a team? It didn't make an ounce of sense and it boggled her mind to even comprehend it.

Hilary was their friend and a part of their, her team. No abusive, foulmouthed, egotistical bitch with a chip on her shoulder and a deluded mind was allowed anywhere near her team. They have enough members already and even if one should leave, they would never, ever replace them! Especially with someone they don't even know!

It just...really pissed her off!

After she found out that Amberlyn was the one responsible for leaving Hilary a bloody mess on the ground, all she saw was red. She had never felt so angry as she did then. She didn't care if anyone should stumble across her beating the shit out of Amberlyn nor did she care that she could get into trouble.

Amberlyn was going to pay for what she did.

"Not so incredible and powerful now, are you, you fucking bitch," she snarled at her.

A pair of arms suddenly circled around Kai's waist and tried to rip her away from pounding the shit out of Amberlyn there in the middle of the street. But Kai had a hold of her dark red hair and wasn't letting go and kept on swinging, even though none of her strikes were hitting her. To her, Amberlyn hadn't received her just punishment yet.

She didn't know who was trying to hold her back but if they didn't let go soon...

"Kai!" It was Miguel, the only person who was fearless enough to approach her when she's utterly pissed, and with one final pull of his strength, managed to tear Kai away from Amberlyn. He held her securely in his arms, even though she was still struggling like a wildcat in his grip. He was literally holding her up off the ground, Kai struggling defiantly to get away and continue what she was doing, her legs kicking at the air.

He realized that Kai had very good reason to be utter enraged like she was, but beating the life out of Hilary's attacker would not help any, especially so violently and out in the open like this.

Really, Kai was better than that.

"Kai, calm down!" he ordered as he wrapped his arms tighter around Kai's slender frame as he pulled her closer to his chest, locking her arms by her sides as she continued to struggle.

"Let go of me," Kai growled as she glared daggers at Amberlyn who was kneeling on the ground, blood dripping from her nose and mouth, her frame trembling as if from shock. "I'm not done yet."

"Not in front of Kenny and Daichi," Miguel said firmly as he spun her around to face the two youngest members who were still sprawled out on the ground, their features pale from surprise. Kai will no doubt feel utterly guilty about acting so violently in front of them and he hated to do that to her, but she needed to regain a bit of control over her actions.

And as expected, Kai calmed down a little; well enough to stop struggling at least and she drew in a sharp breath through her nose. "Kenny, Daichi, go to the hospital," she said with an eerily calm voice. "We'll meet you there."

Shaken by what just occurred, Kenny simply nodded and grabbed Daichi by the crook of his arm, helping him up off the ground and the two scrambled away, quickly making themselves scarce.

Pressing his cheek against Kai's in an effort to sooth her anger a little bit more, Miguel whispered into her ear. "Are you calm now?"

However, from the feeling of Kai trembling in his arms, the way she was drawing in deep breathes before exhaling very slowly, Kai was far from calm and composed. She was still mad as hell, but seemed to be a little bit more controlled. However, Miguel knew that if he so much as slackened his grip now, Kai will immediately launch herself at Amberlyn again and finish off what she started.

Amberlyn really pushed the boundaries of how 'sassy' someone could be.

"No," Kai all but hissed.

"I know you're angry," Miguel continued to hold her and whisper into her ear. "But it's already been proven that Amberlyn is dangerous and unpredictable. You could get hurt."

It was sweet how Miguel constantly worried about her, but really, his concern was not warranted. As if Amberlyn could defeat her – in a fist fight or a beybattle.

"The only injury I'll get is the bloody knuckles from repeatedly punching her in the head," Kai snarled, but stayed still in his arms nonetheless.

She knew that she was losing her temper, but she was so angry and wanted Amberlyn to pay for what she had done. Hilary did nothing to her and yet Amberlyn attacked her without mercy. In fact, in Amberlyn's deranged little mind, she thought that she was doing everyone a favour, so her actions were justified.

That just wasn't right.

Suddenly, a string of swear words caused Kai to stiffen and Miguel to subconsciously tighten his grip on her. Slowly, they turned to face the sound and immediately realize that those words were coming from Amberlyn who was struggling to her feet, her long blood red hair flowing over her shoulders like a silk curtain.

She abruptly lifted her head and glared hatefully through her dark bangs, her eyes a dark icy blue, glinting viciously. She was angry. No, angry wasn't the word – she was utterly enraged! How dare some weak little bitch like this Kai wannabe attack her for no reason!?

Fine, if she was Hilary's friend, then she's going to have to suffer the same fate. They were nothing but jealous bitches, anyway. She will have no problem kicking her ass.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she snarled as she ran a hand over her face to wipe the blood from her nose and mouth.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Kai sneered back at her, her frame becoming tense, even as Miguel continued to hold onto her.

Amberlyn again twitched with anger. She cannot believe the stupid people that Kai surrounded himself with. First Tyson, Max and Ray, the three Stooges she liked to call them, then Hilary and Daichi? Don't forget the kid with the laptop fetish. Gwad, they weren't even worthy to walk the same earth as she.

Fine, she'll take care of anyone who gets in her way and when she's done, she and Kai will start their own team with members _she _felt are worthy and won't drag them down.

This bitch had no idea who she's dealing with...

Focusing her attention on the blonde male holding off the offending twit, Amberlyn felt another twitch ripple through her frame as she came to the realization that he was probably helping her on the soul reason that she would show her gratitude to him later. Oh, there's no doubt that he was hoping that she would give him a kiss as a sign of thanks.

All men are the same. Stupid bastards.

"Listen Blondie," Amberlyn ordered, deciding that she might not want to show the blonde her thanks –as he didn't deserve it, she was way too good for him- she could use him nonetheless. "Hold that fucking slut still. I'm going to kill this bitch!"

Miguel snapped his head up at her command, blatant shock clearly shown on his face. Did she just order him to keep Kai still so she would bash the life out of her? Did she really think he was helping _her_, of all people?

Oh, come on! He had no idea that she was that egotistical!

"What?" he muttered in disbelief before letting his brow furrow in annoyance and he actually loosens his hold on the feisty female in his arms. Ok, he was trying to calm her down, but really, it seemed like the only way to get anything through to Amberlyn was to beat it into her head repeatedly.

Of course, as soon as Miguel unwound his arms around her, Kai sprung forward and grabbed Amberlyn around the throat, slamming her back against a stone wall behind her. The action knocked the wind out of her and she made a strangling noise as if she was trying to breathe, her icy blue eyes widening in shock, tainted with a sense of fear.

No one had ever laid a hand on her before! She was the most feared blader on the street; untouchable, undefeated, uncontrollable. There was no way this Kai wannabe was supposed to even lay a finger on her.

What the hell was going on?!

"I'd like to see you try it!" Kai snarled at her as she tightened her grip, her eyes still murderously dark. "You claim to be super power and unique, but the only thing I see spectacular about you is your blatant disregard for reality."

Amberlyn narrowed her eyes defiantly and gritted her teeth as she wrapped her hands around her attacker's wrists. That was it; this was going to be Kai's last warning. If she failed to back of now, she wasn't going to be held responsible for the carnage she and Silver Winged Phoenix will unleash.

That will show all of Kai's so-called friends not to mess with her.

"Don't you know who you're dealing with, you stupid Kai-wannabe!?" Amberlyn all but shouted as she struggled against Kai's surprisingly strong grip.

Kai's eyebrow gave a twitch and the blonde behind her slapped his forehead as if from disbelief.

"Listen here, you brainless bitch," Kai said slowly as if she was speaking to an idiot, which she was, to be truthful here. "The reason why I look like Kai is because I am Kai! I am the one and only Kai Hiwatari!"

Amberlyn momentarily stopped struggling and found herself blink in blatant disbelief. "What?"

Kai pulled back a mere fraction and plunged her hand into the pocket of her pants, pulling out a familiar blue blade. Within the centre of the blade was the majestic red Phoenix, she too, feeling a sense of rage, feeding off her Guardian's own anger.

"See this?" Kai said as she shoved the blade into Amberlyn's face, the edges of the attack ring scratching her cheeks, rubbing off some of her so-called tattoos that are nothing more than black face paint. "This is Dranzer, who is one of a kind and doesn't possess any siblings whatsoever."

Amberlyn turned her gaze to the bitchip, her eyes widening from a sense of fear when she felt an intense heat radiate from within the blade. She studies the chip a little more thoroughly and quickly reached the realization that this was in fact the legendary Dranzer.

No way! That girl who insulted her in the park was actually Kai Hiwatari?! But...he...he was suppose to...

"That's not possible..." she whispered.

"No, what isn't possible is your pathetic excuse for a sassy personality and fictional past!" Kai hissed as she pulled her away from the wall only to slam her back against it a split second later. "There was no abbey in Japan, Boris did not have a fucking brother, there were no females locked away in the Abbey and you are not so utterly powerful that everyone fears and respects you! You are abusive, whiney and egotistical. There is nothing to admire about you!"

Kai paused for a moment as she breathed heavily, seemingly from a sense of déjà vu. Didn't she already explain all of this to Amberlyn hours ago?

Gah, stupid fanbrats!

"If you think beating the hell out of one of my teammates is a sure fire way to become a member of my team, then you're sorely mistaken. I am not your soulmate, it makes me sick to the stomach to even think about something so revolting," Kai continued to speak, her grip on Amberlyn's throat never wavering. "I can't believe your stupidity. Did you really think that if you looked a little like me, act like an over the top version of my personality and build up your past to rival that of mine, that we would be perfect for each other? Are you that completely demented?"

Amberlyn didn't answer. What could she say? She had no idea that Kai was really a girl nor did she consider that Hilary was actually friends with the others. She still couldn't comprehend why, though. She was a bitch, after all.

Dammit, this wasn't how her plan was suppose to work.

"Kai..."

Upon hearing the voice of the calm male behind her, Kai removed her grip from Amberlyn's throat, jumping back a little as a look of pure disgust flittered across her face. She suddenly felt very dirty and tired, yet did not want to show any kind of weakness in front of the brat that had caused so much trouble.

Gwad, she needed to get away from her before she did something she might really regret, especially in front of Miguel.

"If you ever come near any of my teammates or friends again, I swear to God, I will murder you," Kai threatened before turning on her heel and taking Miguel's hand in hers, pulling him away.

Well, this day certainly sucked.


	7. Chapter 7

**One Determined Lady**

**Summary:** Amberlyn can't stand Hilary; she's bossy and constantly getting in between her and Kai! She decides to do everyone a favour, by beating the crap out of her. Hilary is stupid and meaningless; Kai will praise Amberlyn for pointing that out, right?

**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Beyblade or any character associated. I do own Amberlyn "Amber" Balkov. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not on based one anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl in this story. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. Quite a bit of swearing on the OCs behalf, but that's what makes her special.

**AN:** Hello everyone. It seems as though I have a troll disliking my stories. Big surprise there. I knew I would get a flame sooner or later, but I had expected it to be...more humorous and interesting. However, it was an anonymous review, which is rather disappointing. I look forward to having a war of words with any flamers. That is always so much fun.

I deleted the flame, not because I was devastated by the caustic barbs (/sarcasm), but because it was utterly dull and not very creative at all. Yeah, even the name was eye-rolling. My flamer is obviously a pathetic little Suethor who doesn't have the guts to sign in. Hmm, I wonder who she really is...

It seems that my OC bashing fics are hitting a little too close to home for some fanbrats. And what's the deal, anyway? I'm bashing **my own characters**, not anyone else's. I can do whatever the hell I want with my OCs. If my characters are like someone else's, then it's coincidental and unfortunately proves that that OC is a Sue.

I have no idea where this flame came from, to tell the truth. Obliviously a disgruntled Mary-Sue fangirl who can't write for shit so needs to take it out on other people. Poor, poor thing. I would be highly amused if the flame wasn't so boring. I have once again underestimated the stupidity of Suethors.

Sorry about the long intro. Thanks so much to everyone else who reviewed as well. And here we go, last chapter for this fic. Don't worry though, with Suethors like my troll here, I have plenty to work with, right? Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 7:

Anger was the most prominent emotion Kai was feeling at the moment, but that rage was half at herself as well. She could not believe that she lost her temper like that; she physically and violently attacked Amberlyn! In all her years dealing with one stressful situation after the other, she had never reached a point in her life where she lost control and attacked someone so viciously.

True, one could argue that her reaction was justified and warranted; Amberlyn did just attacked one of her teammates without provocation in hope to achieve an impossible goal. That was enough to make anyone angry, but what really provoked Kai was the fact that Amberlyn actually thought that she was doing everyone a favor and that she would be praised for doing something so disgusting.

She actually thought that she could get away with her appalling behavior.

Kai has dealt with many a deranged fangirl in her life, but it was still mind-boggling how the innards of a fangirl's mind worked. Do they really think these kinds of things; telling lies, warping reality, trying to steal someone's place, was actually acceptable?

Yes, it was understandable that Kai was frustrated and angry, but…

Pausing in her movement, Kai sighed heavily as she dropped her grip on Miguel's hand. He had said nothing while she dragged him away from the 'crime scene' and she wondered what was going through his mind. He knew that she was a fighter and inwardly protective of her teammates, but did he know that she would go to such extremes for payback?

This was one of the reasons she hated losing her temper, especially in front of Miguel. There was this small voice in the back of her head always telling her that one day Miguel will see how easily she loses her temper and will leave her.

Dammit…

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Kai said with regret in her voice, dropping her chin to her chest as she curled her hands into fists by her sides. She had her back to him and even though she was aware that she was tense, she had no idea how much her form was trembling as she inwardly berated herself. "I didn't-"

A pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around her from behind, hands folding over her stomach as a chin rested on her shoulder. Kai immediately leaned back into the embrace, relief imminent that Miguel wasn't scolding her for losing it like she did.

Being in Miguel's arms like this always calmed her greatly and she was grateful that he was so understanding of her frustration. Anyone in her position as a member of the most sought after team on this planet would understand. As the sole member with the greatest ties to the BBA, she was the one who had to deal with fanbrats using whatever methods they could to get on her team.

Really, if Mr. Dickinson had a granddaughter or niece, wouldn't they already know about it?

"It's ok," Miguel whispered into her ear as he tightened his grip around her. "I know you hate losing your temper like that."

Placing her hands on top of his, Kai slumped further into his arms and nuzzled her cheek against his as she tilted her head back a little to look at the sky above. "She just-"

"I know, I know," Miguel once again said in a soothing tone of voice, placing a quick kiss to her neck. "Really, your reaction was acceptable, you know? Anyone would have done the same thing."

Kai really couldn't imagine any of her fellow bladers doing what she did – although Mariah could hold her own and was protective of her childhood friends as well. And Julia had a bit of a temper and was protective of her younger twin brother. If they were in her position, would they have done the same?

She can't imagine the guys doing it, though. They would be seen as evil and girl bashers, or something like that. Unfortunately for them, they have no choice but to grin and bear it.

The Blitzkrieg Boys, on the other hand...

Good God, Amberlyn would have been dead three times over if Bryan or Tala heard about her being supposedly related to Boris, being locked away because she was so powerful and from the Japanese sub-section of the Abbey, which she destroyed with said power.

Maybe it was because of those Russian boys that she had a bit of a temper herself?

"Thanks for holding me back," Kai said with sincerity before sighing wearily. "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't."

"I knew you would feel this regret, Kai," Miguel said as he stepped away from her, only to make her turn around to face him and then pulled her back into his arms. One arm went around her waist while he entangled his fingers from his other hand in her hair as he held her close, letting her lean into his chest.

They stayed like that for a few long moments in silence and Kai felt the angry and hatred gradually began to fade. Sure, she was still upset about the whole situation, but she was no longer murderous. Amberlyn knew her place now; she was not welcomed anywhere near the others.

"You're going to tell everyone what happened, aren't you?" Kai murmured against Miguel's chest, successfully breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"Are you kidding?" Miguel said as he pulled back and looked down at her with an amused and somewhat cheeky grin. "Of course I am. That was awesome!"

Kai very visibly winced. "You do realize that if the others find out about this, I will never let it down?"

This caused Miguel to laugh for a moment. "I think that's a good thing," he said as he gave a casual shrug. "They'll tell their school friends and they'll tell their friends, and then others will overhear and maybe it will decrease the number of fangirls you have to deal with in daily life."

"A nice concept," Kai said with a sigh, yet inwardly grateful that Miguel didn't seem all that phased by the fact that she literally pounded someone into the dirt. "But if only it was that easy."

"You can always beat the shit out of them," Miguel added as he wrapped an arm around Kai's shoulders as the two of them began walking again.

Kai groaned in mild disbelief and annoyance, touching her forehead wearily. "And you're never going to let me live it down, either."

"Not a chance," Miguel said around a chuckle before a thoughtful look appeared on his face and he shook his head in mild amazement. "And I thought Saitori was annoying. She had nothing on Amberlyn."

Kai nodded her head in agreement, but then again, Saitori thought she could win Miguel, _her boyfriend_, over by trying to kiss him. That was not going to happen!

"They're all equally annoying and deranged in their own unique and special way," Kai muttered as they approached the hospital.

----------------------------------

Finding the others at the hospital was not a difficult task. The group of teens were seen clearly in the waiting room, no one sitting in waiting in seats, but rather up on their feet in a circle, no doubt talking about what had transpired that day. All of Hilary's teammates were here, as well as her friends from the Barthez Battalion.

Approaching the group, Kai didn't even have to announce her and Miguel's arrival as they all immediately turned to her and it was then that Kai realized that Kenny and Daichi were in the middle of that circle.

A feeling of embarrassment and dread appeared in the bit of her stomach when Aaron, Miguel's teammate, turned to her and a grin slipped across his lips. In fact, when she risked a glance to her own teammates, they too, seemed to hold looks of gratitude, approval and concern, yet relieved to see her unharmed.

Geez, did they anticipate that she would hunt Amberlyn down herself?

"Hey, Bruiser," Aaron greeted.

A light blush flittered across her cheek and she abruptly turned to Miguel. "They know already?" Kai said in mild surprise.

Again, a chuckle passed Miguel's lips. "I suspect Daichi told them the moment he arrived," he said as he turned his attention on the short redhead, his amusement only growing when he realized that Daichi was gazing up at Kai like she was some sort of a super hero.

"Dammit," Kai cursed bitterly under her breath. "I'll never live this down."

There was a moment of amusement before everything turned serious again.

"How's Hilary?" Kai asked with a sombre tone. "Has she woken up yet?"

"The doctors believe she will wake up soon," Ray said in reply as he folded his arms over his chest and furrowed his brow in concern. "The attack was vicious, but thankfully she didn't lose that much blood. She's going to be very sore for the next week or two."

"I suspect that Amberlyn is going to feel even worse," Miguel muttered with a sense of bitterness under his breath.

"We're going to see her now," Matilda explained as she wrung her hands in front of her. She still looked a little shaken up by what she saw, but bless her; she was determined to stay strong for her friend. "But when she wakes up, she might be a little...upset. I would be."

"I'll talk to her when she wakes," Kai said with her own determination as her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Surely, she must know not to listen to a thing Amberlyn says."

"I still don't get why Amberlyn attacked her in the first place," Tyson said as he, too, folded his arms over his chest in an irate manner. "It's not like we would welcome her to the team after doing something like that."

"I'll explain on that as well," Kai said with a dismissive wave as they began to move through the hospital hallways, searching for the room that held their friend and teammate. "It's a long explanation."

----------------------------------

Kai had always hated hospitals and normally would avoid them like the plague, but here she was, sitting in a hospital room, watching over her young female teammate. White bandages were wrapped tightly around Hilary's head, sitting under her medium shade brown tresses. One eye was covered in a medical eye patch, but bruising was still clearly seen.

Fortunately, there was no severe head trauma and the doctors informed her that Hilary had put up a struggle as she had defensive wounds on her hands and fingers.

Well, that explained the scratches that Amberlyn was sporting before Kai got to her. It appeared that Hilary wasn't as weak or useless as many demented fanbrats claim.

She and the others were currently heading into their fourth hour of their bedside vigil, Hilary yet to make any noise that she was about to reach consciousness. She was quiet, so that reassured them that she was not feeling any pain.

Leaning her back against the wall near the window, Kai lifted her arms over her head and stretched. Her knuckles, while not damaged or injured, had a very satisfying ache to them and she knew that this was nothing compared to what Amberlyn was feeling at the moment, or for a long time to come.

A groan of pain alerted Kai, along with the other occupants in the room that Hilary was starting to wake up.

Moving silently, they huddled around the bed and peered down at her, waiting patiently, yet impatiently at the same time, for her to open her undamaged, visible eye and return to the world of consciousness.

"Hilary?" Tyson gently prodded as he tried to push back the concern in his voice.

Slowly, those chocolate coloured eyes fluttered open and her brow furrowed with pain and confusion. It took her a minute or two of constantly blinking to regain a bit of her vision.

Furrowing her brow further, Hilary let her head roll to the side and she swallowed thickly. "What happened?" she asked with a raw voice. "Where am I?"

"Hey, you're at the hospital," Kai said with a calm voice, knowing that if she sounded too worried, it would only cause Hilary to feel anxious, something she did not need to feel right now.

"...Amberlyn," Hilary suddenly murmured as she began to move in her bed, trying to sit up with a sense of panic. "Amberlyn, she..."

Immediately, Matilda and Ray moved forward to push her back down onto the bed. "Relax, Hilary," Ray ordered lightly. "You're safe, don't try to think about it, ok?"

"We're all here," Max piped in with a reassuring voice, motioning to everyone with a quick wave of his hand.

"She's not a threat anymore," Matilda added with a soothing voice as she took Hilary's hand in hers to offer a bit of comfort. "Easy there, she's not going to hurt you anymore."

Hearing the reassurances from her friends made Hilary relax back against the bed and squeezed Matilda's hand weakly back. She drew in a deep breath and shut her eyes as if trying to push away unwanted memories. "Why did she...?"

"I think I can explain that," Kai said as she stood up straight and folded her arms under her bust, a serious look, almost a scowl, on her face. Her expression softened just a little when she turned focused her attention on the injured brunette. "Hilary, you know that whatever Amberlyn said to you isn't true, right?"

Hilary remained silent for a moment before a tiny smile appeared on her lips. "Yeah, I know."

"Good," Kai said with a nod before immediately falling into telling about the possible theory behind Amberlyn's behaviour. "Amberlyn is someone known as a Seriously Unrealistic Egotist, or SUE for short. She tries to push her way into the lives of those who are famous or interesting in some way, in order to give her own life some meaning."

A contemplative silence fell over the group while they let the short explanation mull over in their minds. But then Max's face contorted into a look of confusion. "Why?" he asked.

"Because they think they are special and deserve to get involved with whomever they want, regardless of how," Kai said as she let her gaze wander over the others. "They make up lies about their pasts or current lives in order to sound more appalling or to gain sympathy, using it as a so-called excuse for their appalling behaviour. However, in practically all cases, their spiels of themselves are so utterly implausible that they aren't believed by those they want to get involved with. When that happens, they try to find other ways to get involved."

"By taking someone's place?" Tyson asked as his eyebrow gave a twitch of annoyance.

"Exactly," Kai nodded again. "You see, Amberlyn was utterly jealous of Hilary. The majority of fangirls are." She then turned her attention back to Hilary again and looked at her with eyes holding a sense of sympathy for her. "You're our friend. That's why they're jealous. You're closer to us then they are, or ever will be. Sure, some fantasize about becoming our friend, but it takes someone very twisted to get involved like Amberlyn did."

Although she looked as if she was suffering from a major headache, Hilary nodded her head in understanding and silently gazed up at the ceiling, appearing deep in thought. "There will be others like Amberlyn, won't there?" she asked after a moment.

"Yes, I won't lie to you," Kai replied with a deep sigh, sounding tired and weary. She was sick to death with dealing with annoying twits that simply won't get a clue. "As long as there are fanbrats, people who encourage them and we're in the spotlight, there will always be some moron who takes things too far and do something so utterly inexcusable; you have no choice but to question their grasp on reality. That's the price of fame, I'm afraid."

Again, another silence fell over the group, this one holding a deep sense of depression. They, too, are sick of spending day after day knocking back applications from fans that want to join the team, the majority of them claiming to be either from the Abbey, someone's relation or was a member from an already established team, but want revenge against them for some absurd reason.

Really, it was enough to make you quit and become a hermit living in a cave somewhere.

"Hey, Hilary. Guess what Kai did!" Max suddenly asked with a huge smile on his lips, shattering the thick silence in the room. The atmosphere quickly turned more boisterous as everyone, minus Kai and Miguel, huddled around the bed and started retelling what they heard about Kai's confrontation with Amberlyn.

Yet again, Kai felt a light blush flitter across her cheeks and winced from embarrassment before turning to Miguel and giving him a pained look. "Am I _ever_ going to live this down?"

Miguel could say nothing but laugh good-humouredly at the entire thing.


End file.
